1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a holding structure suitable for holding an electro-optical panel with a lighting unit.
2. Related Art
Generally, as an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal display device mounted on an electric apparatus such as a mobile phone, an electro-optical device having a structure of holding a liquid crystal display panel and a lighting unit (back light) in a frame body (frame) made of synthetic resin is known. The frame body has a function of protecting the liquid crystal display panel, and a function of holding the liquid crystal display panel and the lighting unit illuminating the liquid crystal display panel integrally.
However, in the above-described structure, it is necessary to accommodate and hold the liquid crystal display panel and the lighting unit in the frame body. Accordingly, a frame area provided outside a display area of the liquid crystal display panel becomes large, and thus it is difficult to reduce the size of the electronic apparatus, and the design of the electronic apparatus is restricted.
For this reason, recently, the width of the frame body has been reduced to reduce the size of an outward form of a product, but there is a limit. Thus, the following structure has been proposed. For example, as described in JP-A-2007-323016, a projecting portion 41 is provided at a part of a holder 4 for holding a liquid crystal display panel, and the projecting portion 41 is engaged with a notch 71 provided in a frame 7 for accommodating the holder 4, thereby using the projecting portion 41 as a horizontal stopper. Accordingly, an engagement space is unnecessary at the time of assembling the frame and the holder, thereby reducing the size of the outward form.
In the structure described in the example, the engagement space is unnecessary at the time of accommodating the holder for holding the liquid crystal display panel in the frame, thereby reducing the width of the frame body including the holder and the frame. Accordingly, it is difficult to drastically reduce the width of the frame body itself, and it is difficult to sufficiently reduce the size of the outward form of the product.